Bar None
by The Last
Summary: It was a quiet place, out of the way, where he could relax... and wait. [Daniel:Sha're][OneShot]


**Title: **Bar None

**Author: **The Last

**Rating:** G/K

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings: **Character Death

**Summary: **It was a quiet place, out of the way, where he could relax... and wait. ((DanielCentric)) ((OneShot))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1; that pleasure belongs to MGM and whoever else has a share in it.

**Author's Note: **Hmmm... Just a bit of something; any thoughts and comments are appreciated! A tad of Daniel:Sha're.

**;:; Bar None ;:;**

It was just a decent little place, sandwiched between the posh restaurants and the slums; reputable among the shadier persons that roamed the city, and a relaxed getaway for the better off.

But who was he to talk? His job was to wash the glasses at the informal bar, help with the drinks- and watch the customers.

They had all sorts drift in the door; more often than not almost half the warm room was filled with... those not so welcome elsewhere. But they had an understanding, the bar, police, and customers.

Everyone was welcome here, but you didn't come if you were wanted badly by the cops. The lower of the low life were allowed to escape notice, but the ones in too much trouble were turned over to the law enforcement. In return, the police left the place alone, as to not frighten off the other diners. It was his job to keep an eye out for the dumber criminals who thought they could hide in here and get away with it.

Of course, this also meant he saw everyone else who came by for a chat or bite to eat. One of them was a man he'd never forget.

The first time the guy had walked in the door, it had been a busy night for the joint. Gina, looking harried and tired, had gone to seat the new customer. The other folk were trickling out, but his interest had been caught by the figure standing in the doorway.

The man looked exhausted, weary to the point of dropping dead. A strange, sad light haunted the blue eyes behind large glasses, and it took the stranger a moment to focus on Gina's concerned face as she asked him the usual questions. When he finally answered, the reply was too soft for him to hear.

As Gina led him to a quiet little table, out of the way of the main stream ad closer to the kitchens where the could watch him better, he glanced at Tim (a shortening of the waitress' childhood nickname, Timantha). She shook her head slightly; so the guy wasn't a known druggie. And he couldn't remember seeing that particular face on a wanted list…

"What would you like to have tonight, sir?" The bookworm looked startled- as though he had snapped out of a trance.

"… A glass of water, I guess." Gina nodded and started to walk away when the professor (albeit young, but what else could he be?) blinked and called out.

"Um- could you make that two glasses and…" Was that a sheepish expression? "A cherry?" Gina gave him a curious look but nodded.

An hour later, when he had left, there was still a full glass sitting on the other side of the table (had he been waiting for someone?) and the cherry stem had been tied into a shape vaguely resembling a heart.

Daniel (they found his name out two visits later) was something of an enigma to the staff of Bar None. His appearances were unpredictable and intriguing- a broken arm in a sling, or bandages and cracked glasses soon became no reason to fret. He would come in with sunburns or tans in the dead of winter, and questions about his work were met with the gentle response, "It's classified."

Rarely did their young archeologist ask for anything other than water, and he always ordered two. The seat he had first sat in soon became his alone, left open on even the most crowded days. Women (and occasionally men!) who tried to sit down or flirt with him left after seeing the pain and anguish in the blue eyes- and the sense of waiting

All the waitresses were quickly enamored of him and could be found arguing in quiet whispers over who would seat him when he came. The bookworm seemed oblivious to this too, but would talk to anyone who wanted to listen or strike up a conversation. He'd tell the most fantastic tales, set, Daniel said, in the stories he was writing.

And then one day, years later, their 'a bit whacked but good' favorite customer showed up at the door, as tired and oddly sad as the first time.

"Daniel honey? You okay?" Alice asked as she took him to his table and put down the two glasses of water and cherry. He gave her a hint of a smile.

"My job is done." Wiping a mug, he watched the man sitting alone in the corner, wondering exactly what Daniel meant by that.

The door opened again and someone called out for another drink. When the rush of newcomers had settled, he glanced back to the bookworm's seat and paused.

A beautiful young woman stood opposite Daniel, wearing what had to be some kind of exotic dress. She was leaning forward slightly, one slender hand barely touching the rim of the second glass. Her warm brown eyes met Daniel's and she smiled, offering a hand out to him.

There was more than a touch of happiness in the drained grin he offered her back, the barman realized. Peace, too. Daniel took her hand and rose; then the two walked out, the unusual woman leading him.

And the feeling of waiting was finally gone.

Days passed, and Daniel didn't come back. But a week after he and the woman had left, three new strangers showed up: a silver haired man who was obviously part of the military, a tall blonde with strained blue eyes, and an African American who looked like he could flip tanks.

Gina came forward to seat them and then stopped, startled. Her eyes flicked back to meet his in a silent question- _can I take them to Daniel's seat?_ He studied the newcomers and then nodded. There was something about them…

The trio ordered medium drinks, silent for a while after the glasses arrived.

"Daniel came here?" Wondered the older man out loud, scanning the place.

"Yes Sir. Said it was a place he could get away from it all in." Sir? Definitely military.

More silent musing.

"You know, Sir, Daniel told me something just before he died." Nobody else noticed it, but the staff of Bar None snapped alert and exchanged startled looks.

Daniel was dead?

"What was that, Major Carter?" The other man asked.

"He said that Sha're had come for him."

**THE END**


End file.
